


Tokyo Ghouls

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Accident, CCG - Freeform, Completely new take, Ghoul Hide AU, Ghouls, Hideyoshi AU, Multi, like man you just wait for what i have in store
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's favourite sunshine boy has an exciting adventure solving a mystery in Tokyo. </p>
<p>A murder mystery, that is. <br/>And what he gets involved in all for the sake of peace of mind, is much bigger than he ever began to realise. <br/>For he and Kaneki are only pawns in a dangerous game of chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Ghouls

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, this may suck, but I try my best  
> May also never get finished, it all depeeeeeeeendsssssssss. Also usually a bit shorter than I first thought, which sucks

The news was playing loudly on the television in the small cafe, blurting out some update on a recent attack that happened only a few days ago being blamed on ghouls. Taking the relaxing atmosphere of the cafe into consideration, it felt weird to have such a grim show playing in the background. 

Kaneki and Hide didn't seem to mind at all.   
Sitting at a small table just across from the front door, and the television itself, the two college students were listening in to the report over some coffee.   
"Heh, what a sketchy looking old guy..." the older of the two commented, a laid back looking guy with untidy blonde hair, and eyes as deep a brown as the coffee they were drinking, "It's scary though, the Takada Building is pretty close to here. And we know you'd be eaten up in a second, Kaneki. A scrawny kid like you who's always reading incomprehensible books."   
"Wh......what do you mean incomprehensible..?" the younger boy, Kaneki, asked, his expression softening into a near distressed one, "Hide, if you would just pick up a book, you might get it..."   
"It's no use, I'd fall right asleep after four seconds!" Hide objected, flopping down onto the table in a slump.   
"Anyway, I was just thinking....I've never once seen a ghoul," the other mentioned, deciding to change the subject as he took a quick drink of his coffee, a thoughtful look on his face, "Do they really exist? Monsters that eat people...?"   
Shrugging his shoulders lightly, Hide brought his arms up onto the table to prop himself up a bit more.   
"They must...I have heard they disguise themselves as humans and lie in wait," he began to repeat back to his friend, "Then suddenly they're there, things like that..."   
Casting an uneasy glance around the small cafe, Kaneki wondered for a small moment about all the people sitting around them in that moment. Was it possible that there could be a ghoul sitting amongst them right now, disguised as a human?   
The thought itself was unsettling, to say the least.   
Suddenly sitting up, a grin spreading across his face, Hide literally said the most predictable thing he could have possibly said. But it at least got Kaneki's attention back to him.   
"Hey, maybe you're a ghoul!"   
"Idiot....If I were a ghoul, I think you'd be very dead Hide," he muttered, letting out a small sigh, as he took a pen out his pocket and began to sketch on the napkin on the table, "You say disguised as, but couldn't they just be monsters in the shape of man?"   
"Something like this?" he held up the finished drawing, depicting a supposedly bipedal like monster with uneven gaping jaws lined with razor like teeth, small cat-like eyes, and a large build. It was...certainly a very old school horror style monster.   
"I did one too, Kaneki!" Hide said proudly, as he held up his own very crude drawing of his friend, laughing a little to himself before calming down and putting the picture back on the table with his pen, "You know Kaneki, let's talk about something besides ghouls...for example! Which one's the cute coffee shop girl you were telling me about?"   
He looked around the cafe quickly, trying to guess which one of the girls could be his friends love interest, while gaining an embarrassed glare from the boy across from him who was beginning to complain in hushed whispers now.   
"Is it her?" he asked, looking over at a short girl with hair in fine shades of purple who seemed to be working at the cafe.   
Flustered, Kaneki quickly disproved his idea, "No, she's a waitress here! I was talking about a customer!" There's was no denying the waitress was certainly cute however.   
"Oh, well in that case....EXCUSE ME!" Hide called over loudly to the waitress with a grin on his face, getting up in his chair and waving at her when he got her attention, "Can I order? I'll have a cappuccino, how about you Kaneki? Or are you not done yet?"   
Kaneki wasn't.   
And Hide didn't give the poor girl even a moment before he began pestering her again.   
"Excuse me again, but what might your name be?" he asked her again, getting a quiet answer of "Kirishima Touka"   
Grabbing her hands, he brought himself close to her and happily asked "Kirishima-san! Do you have a boyfriend?" Flirting with her in the weirdest way possible, as only Hide could. It seemed at this point they'd get banned...  
"I...I don't!" Touka quickly pulled away from the excited blonde, waiting for not even a moment to rush away from the two boys and see to other patrons in the small cafe. There was no doubting why she'd be so quick to leave after that performance.   
"Hey!! What the hell was that about?!" Kaneki scolded him while he was still fawning over her, barely listening to his harsh words, "Don't do such weird things! This shop is the only connection I have to that girl! What will I do if I get banned?!"   
Letting out a small groan, Hide turned back to his friend, leaning back in his seat as he apologised, "All right, I'm sorry! But she was just so cute I couldn't help it! You k-...oh, hey, what's wrong Kaneki?"   
The younger boy had suddenly slumped down in his seat upon seeing the girl who'd just walked in, his face turning a bright shade of red when he recognised that tall stature, that long, silky purple hair, and those cute little glasses.   
"That girl over there....it's her..."   
Hide couldn't believe it. That girl....was the one interested in this dorky bookish friend of his. She was so....hot! There was no better word for it in his mind! Those perfect curves, that cute face, those beautiful lips, her....  
No, this was his friends crush. He wouldn't dare start getting interested in her, and potentially mess this up. Even if Kaneki had no chance with her.   
Maybe it could work out if he had faith.   
"Kaneki!" he announced loudly, putting his hands firmly on his friends shoulders, "Sorry to say this, but give it up! You have no chance with a hottie like that!"

////////////////////////////

Nurses rushed through the hospital halls busily, wheeling about patients, chattering away to doctors and other nurses about work, calming hysterical patients in the waiting room. It was a busy day.   
Hide was well aware of that. There was so much work piling up at college, so much that needed done or his teacher would have it in for him, but he needed to be here.   
For him.   
Kaneki had been hospitalised a day ago now, but he'd only gotten the time to visit his bedridden friend that day. He had to know that Kaneki was alright, that his date from hell hadn't completely demolished him. That he hadn't failed to be there for him....  
"Nagachika Hideyoshi?"   
He was brought out of his thoughts by a young nurse who stood over him now, a sad look adorning her pretty, well rounded face.   
"Please come this way. The doctor has asked to speak with you personally."   
With a simple nod to show he understood, Hide rose from his uncomfortably small chair in the crowded waiting room, and somewhat eagerly followed the young woman through the bustling halls.   
In the midst of his mind, he knew to be nervous about this. To expect bad news, but he wanted to stay hopeful. He wanted to tell himself things were fine, and would be. That was what he told himself every day, today would not be the one exception. But a cheery smile did not stop him from sweating nervously, from feeling fidgety and uneasy, from wanting to let out a big sigh to get it all off his chest. This was a lot more nerve-wracking than he'd hoped.   
The blonde felt a lump rise in his throat as he was brought to a small office, obviously belonging to a doctor, and was asked to sit down on one of the standard looking grey chairs in front of the dusty oaken desk. The doctor wasn't there yet, but he felt like he'd prefer to keep it that way.   
Not disobeying what he was told, Hide sat himself down, hands grasping for the arms of the chair to steady his shaking. He scolded himself for his nerves, but he couldn't help it. Going to the hospital had always been worrying, and involving Kaneki in it was just all the worse for him.   
"Ah, so you're already here, Mr Nagachika."   
The firm voice of the doctor greeted him, as they finally made themselves present in the room, another man trailing behind him. The old, greying man sat behind the desk as his company sat beside the boy, not giving him even the slightest passing glance. Not that he wanted them to.   
"Well, I'm.....sad to say that I'm not here to talk to you about anything at all good today, Mr Nagachika. We have bad news about the boy you inquired about, a Mr Kaneki Ken?" Hide felt himself tense up, and he tried desperately to swallow the lump in his throat, "He passed away around 1:45 this morning. There was nothing our doctors here could do for him, the damage he suffered was too severe to be fixed in such short time. We're sorry."   
He was silent.   
What he just heard....what he'd just been told...it felt unbelievable. Kaneki couldn't be dead...right? That boy survived literally everything life threw at him, surely this couldn't be what finally took him from the world! What took him from Hide....  
"I....I understand, Doctor. Thank you for trying to save him."  
He got up from the chair, his whole body tensing up as he moved, when he felt a hand on his arm hold him back. Looking back at the other man who'd sat beside him, he saw it was him that was keeping him back.   
"We're not done talking yet. This fine gentleman here from the CCG has a few questions for you concerning your friends incident," without objection, he sat back down next to the Investigator, "I'll let Mr Amon here explain why."   
In that moment, Hide knew what must have happened. He knew who must be to blame for the death of Kaneki Ken.   
But to be truly certain, Hide knew he'd have to return to Antieku.


End file.
